The Quincy War
by Redsilent
Summary: The Sequel to Hisana Origins. Hisana, Byakuya, and their friends are fighting in the war against the Quincys. Uncover the mysteries about the Origins of the Quincys, the Original SoulSociety,the group called,"The Dreamers",and the chaotic Hell Shinigami.
1. Invitation for War

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: As far as I know, 3 people including myself would like to see the sequel to Hisana: Origins, The Quincy War. I already wrote the outline for this story. So I figured, why not write it then? Enjoy!)**

* * *

**The Quincy War: Chapter 1, Invitation for War**

Am I lucky or unlucky, Rei-chan? The war has officially started, and we've sent limited teams so far into the real world, hunting down our enemies, the Quincys. It's been a week into the war, and we've already lost 6 members from our division. They were unseated officers, but a loss is still a loss. Byakuya-kun hasn't been sent out the front lines just yet. Neither have most of the captains. The only division I know of that's working at it's full potential, is the 4th division. A majority of the members of the 4th division, have been assigned to work with the outgoing groups. Even Garasu-kun has been sent to the front lines. Miya-san has been sick with worry for him.

I haven't been called out to battle. I've been attending the 12 division headquarters for full day shifts. Is there a chance that I will never see the battles? Never fight, or get to close to danger? I feel kind of sick, not being able to go out there. But what's happening now are just intial strikes to open the war. We need to lower their numbers as fast as we can so we can have a greater advantage against the Quincys. Right now, our only advantage has been that they can't enter our world. To be honest, no ones ever heard of a Quincy that has entered the Soul Society. I was told by Teesai-san it was because, all Quincys would go to Hell when the die.

That seems pretty rough. But that's the punishment for sinning against the order of existance, or so they say. I really don't know what to think about that. I've just been mindlessly pumping out Kido crystals. It's my own way of, prematurely killing Quincys. I've been so bored, just spinning my kido spells, over and over again. Captain Urahara started playing music with his, recording device monster. It's a small green monster that can remember music, and replay it for us when needed. But even that is not enough to kill my anixiousness. During my breaks, I would do things like vertical push ups. Or going for short jogs with the other shinigami who have been set to work on Kido crystal production.

I really want to see Byakuya. But he's been so busy. So many things are eating his time. Meetings, battle formation practice, his duties for the 13th division, Byakuya-kun must be exhausted. Even Yoruichi-san hasn't been home much either. I've got no one to talk to really. The only person who I've been speaking with recently is the 12th division's 3rd seat, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He seems kind of cold and unfeeling. But he's actually very passionate when he speaks. He's got blue hair, and golden eyes. Very strange looking, but handsome. Actually, I really don't think he's cold, he's really just indifferent when it comes to some things. The other folks working at the 12th division seem kind of scared of him, but I think he's alright.

I finished up for my work day and left for home. There was not much meaning, eating alone in the Shihouin manor. It seemed so empty. Even some of the servants of the house left their duties at the manor to help with preperations for the war. I didn't have anytime or energy for phsyical training. Crystal production is so tiring. I was told to eat more, but I seem to be losing weight. I have a lot of snacks and sweets in my room. I've been mindlessly eating at home, everyday for a week and a half. I kind of want to go down to Rukongai and visit Rukia and the others. But that wouldn't be allowed for me. It's too far and I don't have the energy to waste. I continued eating from a box of chocolate cookies.

"This is boring, Rei." I sighed to myself.

"Don't be so bitter, you're in a better position than others right now." She said to me.

"I'm aware, but that still won't stop this anguish I'm feeling inside."

"It's only for another few weeks."

"Don't you want to get into the action? Cutting down Quincys left and right! Releasing, Rage of Winds!" I talked with an excited tone.

"As exciting as that sounds, there's no way that can happen just yet. So just be paitent and eat." She said.  
"The Soul Society is trying to make me fat!" I pouted. "Man, I'm bored!"

There was a light knock on my door. Is Yoruichi-san home? I wondered.

"Come in." I said with some energy in my voice.

"Kazehana-san." Miya said as she steppped into my room. "You have, chocolate on your face.."

"Oh? Oh yeah." I said while finding something to wipe my face with.

"I wanted to thank you, Kazehana-san." She said. "For the kido crystals you made. They're really helpful."

"Eh?"

"Garasu told me that the members of the 4th division that have been deployed, were giving the kido riffles to use." Miya smiled at me.

"Oh well, I'm happy do though things for the Soul Society. I'm glad it's helping out Garasu-kun directly." I smiled back at her.

"That was all I needed to say. If you need anything else, please feel free to ask." She said.

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by."

She left my room, and I felt like I was in higher spirits. If I know what my crystals are up to, I can feel a lot better about it. All right, I'll do my best tomorrow! My crystals are already protecting the lives of other Shinigamis. That makes me feel, good! Yes, I can live with that, Rei.

"It's about time." She said in a soft voice.

I think I should head to sleep. Making crystals do eat up a bulk of my energy. Captain Urahara told me that the more energy you use up, the more it grows back. Like digging a hole, or some metaphor like that. The more deeply you dig, the more room for dirt. I think that's what he said. It's something very near that.

I fell asleep on my futon, not thinking about anything. I woke up early, feeling sort of lazy. Ah, I haven't been exercising much at all. Maybe, I should go for a run after breakfast. I jogged all of the way to the 13th division headquaters. They're already stressed without me! Byakuya was in the office early, and was completely hidden by the piles of paperwork.

"Byakuya-senpai, you in here?" I pretended to not know if he was in the room or not.

"Hisana-chan?" His voice held some surprise.

"I came to visit before I go over to the 12th division." I said with a happy tone.

"Oh, well then, come in." He sounded happy.

I made my way through the maze of paperwork. Where do the trees to support this massive amount of paper? The whole world is going to run out one day! I made my way to wear Byakuya was and stood by his side. I gave him a small wave.

"Hisana-chan, seeing you here, it places my feelings at ease." He smiled lightly.

"I feel the same way, senpai." I smiled at him.

"So, how are the crystals coming along?" He asked me.

"Um, good. I've just heard about the 4th division putting them into use. It sounds kind of strange, because they're not a combat division."

"They too need to be protected." He stated the obvious with a blank expression.

"I'm just glad I have some far reaching influence." I laughed out loud.

"I'm glad Hisana-chan is in high spirits." Byakuya's face was so handsome as he spoke. I could have fainted.

"So, I'll see you later sometime then?" I said hopefully.

"Of course."

I left the 13th division HQ to head over to the 12th. Ah, I hope that green monster has more music. I released Rei and started to work on the next kido crystal. Today's spell, #54, Haien. So far, we've made Kido crystals with spells ranging from 1 to 50. But we're going to need the higher level spells, might as well make one now.

I punched the number into my chart, to notify the 12th that I was making a 54 kido spell crystal. I started the spell, and watched it grow into a tiny, dark purple ball at the tip of my zanpakuto. It was pretty dangerous, when I thought about it. Because if I ever lost control over this kido spell, the whole room would be burned down.

The other kido crystal creators, were staring me, cautiously. Was I really casting such a dangerous spell? Of course, I'm bored and I've got guts! I'll take responsibility if this goes bad. I kept spinning the spell until the crystal was solid. Man, that was tiring. The energy it takes to cast a higher level spell is so much more draining.

I took my lunch break and had lunch with Mayuri. It didn't seem like anyone wanted to sit next to him for some reason. But I think he's an okay guy. Misunderstood, but I think he's one of the best people working here.


	2. War Bird Haze

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite

**Chapter 2: War bird Haze**

My duties at the 12th division were done. I was given a week to rest and regain some of my spiritual energy. I was already assigned to a team headed by the 6th seat in my division, Kizaki Tanaka. He has recently been promoted to the 4th seat in our division. He and I, don't actually get along. He's so hot blooded, too hot blooded. I'm also hot blooded, but, I'm not like him. At least my actions can be based on logic most of the time. This is not going to go well at all. I had my week break, and I returned to the 13th division HQ.

I returned to the room where I worked, and there was even more paperwork in the room. I wonder, if there is even enough ink in the Soul Society to deal with this much paperwork. Somehow, I was able to make it to my desk, as I started signing papers. Byakuya wasn't even at the office when I entered. He must be at another meeting, or training with the other Vice captains. I was doing better than I thought I would with the paperwork. I thought I would have been out of practice with writing.

A few hours into the workday, Kizaki came into the room.

"Oi, Kazehana! You should be at the training grounds, not pushing paper!" Kizaki was already shouting at me.

"I was told to finish some of this first before heading to the training grounds. Especially since the Vice captain is not here. You should be helping me, you are qualified now as the 4th seat." I shot back at him.

"I still have my work to do too." It sounded like he just whimpered.

"I'll be out of here when it's my lunch hour. Is that okay with you, Kizaki-kun?" I asked him from where I was sitting.

"Alright, I'll inform the team about that then." Kizaki said while leaving the office.

Well, that wasn't so bad either. Looks like he's calm down a bit since he's been promoted. I wonder what kind of people I'll be meeting today. They're probably a combat heavy much, considering they were placed with a guy like Kizaki. Hmm, I've read that there are only 3 people on his team, since the other 2 have died recently. That must be traumatizing for all of them. But they've already been in combat earlier this month.

They're going to be redeployed at the end of September. And I'm going with them. Since Kizaki is the leader of that team, I'll be taking orders from him. Lunchtime came and I headed over to the cafeteria. I saw that Kizaki was sitting at a table with 3 other people. That must be his group. I walked over there with my tray in hand, and sat down with them.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Who is this?" One bald man asked?

"This is the 3rd seat that will be working with us." Kizaki tried to act cool while speaking.

"Oh." The bald man said. "My name is, Bozu."

"Just Bozu?" I asked him.

He nodded. The other two were a young man and woman. The young man had light blonde hair, while the woman had brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail.

"My name is Sora Saito. Please to meet you, Kazehana-san." The blonde man smiled weakly.

"My name, Mikami Miki." She said with a soft smile.

So, Bozu, Saito, and Miki? They're not exactly what I imagined when I thought about Kizaki's team. But then again, these are unseated officers that are below us in strength and skill. After lunch, we headed out to the training grounds of the 13th division. The training grounds looked shabby and destroyed with many craters that freckled the ground.

"Oh boy." I said while looking at the field.

"As you may know, the Quincy are long ranged fighters. Their arrows have incredible speed, and the best skill we need, is shunpo." Kizaki announced. "All of our current members need to work on improving that speed."

"Okay." I said as I nodded.

"Do you know how to use shunpo?" Kizaki asked me.

"Yes."

"Okay then, release your zanpakuto so the other members can familiarize themselves with it." Kizaki commanded.

I unsheathed Rei and held her in front of me. I was tempted to make a kido crystal out of habit, but remembered not to.

"Hamukau, Rei!" I said with some force.

Rei glowed with white light and transformed into her shikai state. Her white wings were glowing and sparkling. And the Kizaki and his group, weren't impressed at all! I'm making Rei glow and sparkle on purpose here!

"So, is there anyone you would like to know?" I asked the group.

"How do you, attack with that sword?" Bozu asked me.

"Oh well, I can create sharp ice shards, and create whirlwinds and tornadoes. And I can cast kido spells while using my Rei as a medium for that." I stated.

The group just nodded. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"So, what are you zanpakuto releases?" I asked them.

"They haven't been able to learn that yet. All they can do is short ranged shunpo at this point." Kizaki said with some disappointment in his voice.

"How short is short ranged?" I asked.

"A few yards." Saito said quickly.

"We're working to move back and forth quickly with shunpo so we can dodge the quincy arrows more easily. We were, only there for one week before we were sent back to Seireitei." Miki said with a sad tone.

"Oh, well let me see the kind of shunpo you guys are practicing then." I smiled at the group.

They demonstrated, something. They were all shunpoing left and right, back and forth, in a motion they believe could evade the quincy arrows. And they were practicing doing that, with their zanpakutos in hand. I guess, it was enough to keep them alive.

"Okay, that's good." I said.

"Will you try it too? Kazehana-san?" Bozu asked me.

"Sure." I nodded.

I gathered energy under my feet and shunpoed. My range was a lot greater than theirs. Even Kizaki's shunpo. I pretended a group of quincys were aiming their arrows for me, and evaded gracefully. The group was in awe! I'm so cool! And then, I hit something and fell.

"Oi, what the-?" I was trying to see where I was.

"Oh, it looks like I stood in your way, Hisana-chan." Ukitake said with a grim smile.

"Captain!" I said while standing up.

"I just wanted to see how you all were doing." He said.

"I'm fine." I said while walking back to where the group was standing.

"We're getting stronger." Kizaki announced.

"I see you're doing a good job leading them, 4th seat Kizaki." Ukitake said while placing a hand on Kizaki's shoulder. "I'm glad your group is doing well, after your loses."

"Thank you, Captain." The look on Kizaki's face was dark. I felt sorry for him.

"Okay, now it's time for target practice. It's important that the best attackers go in first, and the rest serve as support for them. Ready?" Kizaki said to the group as he released his zanpakuto.

"Since Kazehana has a natural long range attack with her zanpakuto, her support can be minimal." He said while pointing at me.

There were a group of human sized targets ahead of us. I sent a dozen ice shards at one of them. Well that one's dead. I watched Kizaki run forward with his zanpakuto, as he dodged the invisible quincy arrows. He made a strike for the torso as the three others followed and struck down the quincy target. That wasn't bad at all.

I let Rei's wings grow large as I readied, rage of winds. I sent a large whirlwind to the rest of the targets. The wind was as sharp as Rei's cutting edge, and sliced through the target bodies, violently.

The group watched that event in disbelief. Okay, so maybe that was overkill on the targets, but it was good practice for me.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, don't stand in the way of my improved Rage of winds. You'll probably die if you get hit." I said casually.

I could see the group step back with fearful expressions.

"I don't mean to scare you or anything. I'm just letting you guys know, so we don't have any accidents." I smiled politely.

The rest of the day didn't go so well. No one wanted to spar with me. And those three need to spar with me. So I beat down Kizaki-kun a little too hard today. That's no reason to avoid me.

The end of the day came, and the group was exhausted. My stamina was fine. I think it improved a lot since I made kido crystals full time. I hope those 3 in the group learn the names of their zanpakutos soon. Or else, they'll die if no one's looking out for them. Maybe I should send a request for my team to receive kido riffles. That would increase their chances of surviving.

It really looks like Rei is the strongest, and the best for attacking first. Kizaki decided that he would be the best as my support when needed against the stronger type quincys. They told me that they lost their other two members because the quincys they fought against could move as fast as shunpo. They would have all died, if they weren't rescued by Captain Ukitake.

Those quincy are already said to be strong fighters. I wonder how well I would do, while fighting against them. The way Yoruichi attacks me while we're sparring is as violent as it gets. It sounds kind of sick when I think about it, but I want to see how well Rei can cut a human being. Because that blood lust I was born with has never left me. I've been holding it back for a long time. I've never truly revealed my Kazehana strength, and the cutting techniques of my clan. But I don't intend to hold that back, against the quincys.


	3. Getting Close

Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 3: Getting Close**

"Saito! Bozu! Miki! Keep up the pace!" I shouted at the team while jogging.

It seemed like only Kizaki could keep up with me while jogging. Part of our training exercise was jogging 10km in the morning and at night. It's surprising, Kizaki has been very dedicated to this team. I'll be honest, I never thought about him as a 'teamwork' kind of man. I always thought he was a, 'I fight by myself, for myself', kind of person. But he really can get along with others. I'm impressed.

We are going to get two days full rest before heading out to the real world. And this is mandatory resting. I hope we can all survive our engagements. It turns out that our squad won't get a person from the 4th division assigned to us, so I'll have to do my best with any medical treatment I can give. It's true that all shinigami have to have some understand of medical kido, but the basics aren't really enough for deep wounds. It's already been proven to be insufficient.

Byakuya has been taking a lot of naps at work lately. I see him in the break room, snoring away for a good ten to fifteen minutes at a time. He looks like he already has lost some weight from being so busy. I wonder how the Soul Society could allow the heir to the Kuchiki clan to be worked so hard. I realize that they are reluctant to send him into combat, but pushing him this far here is unhealthy.

Sometimes, I watch him sleep for a few minutes. And sometimes, I like to wipe his face down with a moist towel. I really wanted to kiss him somewhere on his face, but that act felt like it would be troublesome in my mind. Oh well, as long as he's doing his best, he'll be okay.

Day one of the mandatory rest. I don't have work today, but I can't go out to rukongai either. If it was as far as the 5th district it would be okay, but the 44th district is out of the question. I'm back to being bored, and Miya is not home. She actually volunteered at the 4th division, doing what she can to help them out. It feels like Yoruichi hasn't been home in a month. I can't stand to stay in my room all day like this.

I went for a long walk around Seireitei. I decided, I should probably stop by one of the libraries at the 13th division headquarters. I walked in and saw that there weren't that many books or scrolls available. People probably got my idea ages ago. I walked around the library pulling things out of their shelves, then putting them back. While I was there, I spotted a familiar face.

"Kizaki-kun." I said while walking towards him.

"Kazehana, you're here too?" He asked me while trying his best not to smile. He fidgeted with the two scrolls he had in his arms.

"Yes, I was bored while staying in my room. So I decided to go for a walk, and ended up here." I said while giving a quick glance to the room we were in.

"Well, what do you know, that's my story too." He said, revealing a sly smile.

"So, have you eaten yet?" I asked him, because I was starting to get a little hungry.

"Nope." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then, let's go somewhere. 1st district, East Rukongai?" I said while still holding a book in my arms.

"Sounds good."

We checked out our items from the library and walked towards the east gate. We wandered around the 1st district, search for a restaurant that smelt good. We stopped at a place that was popular for their curry rice dishes. Sitting down, we both looked at the one page menu they had.

"Shinigami-sama, what will you two be having today?" A male waiter that looked like he was middle aged asked us.

"Beef curry, medium spice." Kizaki and I both said in unison.

That little event brought a smile to my lips. I giggled a bit a him, as he frowned. They left a pot of tea for us on our table, and I took the pot and started to pour.

"Are you, excited?" I asked him.

"Eh?" He said. He wasn't really paying attention to anything.

"About going to the real world?" I continued to speak.

"Not really. It's just a place." He said while crossing his arms.

"Were you born there, or here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But as long as I could remember, I was in the Soul Society." He said kind of coldly.

"Oh well, I was born in the real world. So, I can feel some sort of excitement or nostalgia whenever I think about going there." I spoke cheerfully.

"Do you still have family, that's there?" He asked me.

"Oh um, well," I didn't know what to really say, "my parents, I don't know if they're still alive or dead. And then, there's someone who you could say was my elder brother. But I don't recognize him as my brother because, he wasn't born from my mother."

"So, you father and another woman?" Kizaki tilted his head in thought.

"I heard this was before he met my mother. And his mother passed away a year after he was born. But, this guy was odd, even for a blood relative. He was always so loud, and always tried to draw attention to himself. And he always acted like a brat. He was 2 years older than me. And left home last summer to go, sailing." I huffed as I chugged down my tea.

"Does this relative of yours, have a name?" He asked.

"Oh, Kazehana Daisuke. Some boring guy, really." I said while nodding.

"Well, at least you know the family you got. I don't have anyone to speak of." He sounded sort of sad as he spoke.

"But, you have the 13th division." I said while having nothing to actually say.

"The 13th? They are indeed my comrades, but do you even consider the 13th division your family?" He asked me seriously.

"I don't. But in time I'm sure I will feel that way." I said unsure of myself.

Our food came and we ate quietly. I really don't think of the people at the 13th division as my family at all. Beyond the seated officers and my team, I don't even know them. Maybe, I should take the time to get to know the people there though. Captain Ukitake took the time to get to know everyone in the division. As the 3rd seated member, I should have done this aswell. But I haven't gotten bored enough to do something like that.

"The curry was good, wasn't it?" I said to him.

"Mmm." He hummed as he was still swallowing his food.

"I'll walk you home now." He announced while standing up.

"Alright." I said while picking up my book.

"What did you borrow?" He asked me as we were exiting the restaurant.

"Oh, um, 'The Shinigami's guide to Gardening'." I answered him. "And you? What did you borrow from the library?"

"These?" He said while holding up the scrolls. "This one is, "The Warrior's guide to a Patient Battle'. And the second is, 'Edible Plants'."

I smiled widely. We continued talking and I discovered things I would have never guessed about him. He's completely changed my opinion about him.

"Shouldn't you two be working?" A voice from behind us said.

"Eh?" I said as I looked behind me.

"..."

"Don't you recognize me?!" The man behind us shouted furiously.

"Do we know you?" I asked him. He was a strange looking man, with his hair growing out of only the middle of his head.

"Is me! Ebara Raku!" He sounded like he was squealing!

"Ebara?" Kizaki was astonished.

"Raku?" I tilted my head at him. Why his he bald on two sides of his head?

"What happened your head?" Kizaki asked him with one hand on his hip.

"I was shot! Twice! By those bastard Quincys!" He screamed at us.

"It's lucky you're still alive, Ebara-kun." I said to him as I patted him on the shoulder.

"No! This is worst that death! The arrows burned off my hair follicles! I won't be able to grow this back until I've seen by a seated member of the 4th division. And all have them have rejected me when I asked for help!" Ebara spoke dramatically!

"They're very busy, you must understand that." I tried to calm him down.

"Busy?! So that makes it okay for them to leave me looking like THIS?!" He pointed at the two hairless regions on his head.

"Listen, stop being a brat! You're a man, aren't you? If the 4th doesn't have time for you, then they don't! If you're so concerned about your hair growing back, heal your own damn head on your own time!" Kizaki raised his voice and scolded Ebara.

Ebara was a little shocked. Dramatically shocked.

"Hisana!" He screamed! "Don't you think this man is mean?! How can you stand possibly find yourself standing next to him!?"

"Um, he and I are working together." I said quietly.

"I-! I-! I've had, enough of you!!" He shouted and ran!

He didn't run very far. He just walked the rest of the way, away from us. Kizaki had a light smile on his face, as he walked me the rest of the way home. I suppose, Ebara did act very comical.

"Thank you for walking me all the way here." I said as I bowed to him.

"It's no trouble for me at all." He said while nodding.

"I'll see you later then?" I said as I waved to him.

"After our rest period is over, be prepared to spend two weeks within the Human world." He said in a commanding tone.

"Okay, I will." I stood at the gates to the Shihouin manor as I watched him walk away.

I really won't have any trouble at all, working alongside Kizaki-kun. I just hope the other three will be able to look after themselves when we head off. Kizaki isn't a bad looking person. He really just seems like a tough guy, but he's actually very thoughtful, and responsible with his duties.

And Ebara, my opinion of him has not changed at all. He's still the same dramatic idiot who tries to get attention from people. He really doesn't look handsome at all without most of his hair. I wonder what Byakuya would look like if he had a similar hairstyle. Ah! That would be too strange of a sight!

I went back to my room, and found out that gardening might not be for me after all. It seems, too complicated to deal with. With some plants that can only be planted during certain times of the year. While others looked like they would be too troublesome to care for. Ukitake, gardens. But he has the time and patience to. Although even I can tell, he doesn't groom his bonzai properly.

I can't believe, I talked about Daisuke today. He was never really much of a brother in the first place. And he left home so suddenly. To travel and sail around the country. What an idiot he was. He couldn't really take care of himself, he was too reckless, too irresponsible! I decided soon after he left that I wouldn't worry about him. But the truth is, I did. But now, thoughts like that are pointless. Since I'm sure that he's still alive somewhere.

As for my parents, I have a feel that they already passed on. They're not anywhere in the Soul Society though. For those two to enter this place, they would turn Rukongai upside down. If they are in Hell, I wonder if it would be possible for me to visit them there. They should have like a special thing for Shinigami from the Soul Society to visit there. 

Like Visitor's pass, or _something_. I mean, the Soul Society and Hell, they work together. Like partners. So it should be okay for me to visit there.


	4. The Relievers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 4: The Relievers**

I waited for Kizaki and the rest of the group at the World Gate. I packed a large backpack filled with food, water, and other supplies that are needed. I left it on the ground next to me since it was kind of heavy. It will be a two week mission in the Real World, and this team will be relieving another team of it's duties. Our mission is pretty clearcut, it's simply to locate and destroy the Quincy threat. While I was waiting for the team, I saw Byakuya and Captain Ukitake walking in my direction. I waved to them wearing a smile.

"Kazehana-chan." Ukitake said while walking towards me.

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake." I bowed. "You can to see the departing team off?"

"Yes." He said. His smile was barely visible on his face.

"Vice Captain, you're here for the same reason?" I looked into Byakuya's eyes.

"Hisana-chan.. please be safe." Byakuya said while placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You can count on me!" I said to him as I saluted.

He leaned forward and gave me a small hug. Just then, Kizaki and the rest of the group finally arrived. They gave Byakuya and I kind of a strange look. Then again, it must be strange to see the Vice Captain embracing anyone.

"Everyone's here." I said cheerfully while taking step back from Byakuya.

He seemed to frown as he looked at me. Did he want a longer embrace? There's no way! Not in public in front of our captain and my team. We have to be married before we can publicly display affection like that. What is Byakuya-kun thinking? I'm obviously not that kind of girl. I walked over to my backpack and pulled one of it's straps over my shoulder. Byakuya looked as if he wanted to help me carry my heavy backpack, and I slapped his hand away.

"Are we all ready?" Kizaki asked the group.

"Kizaki-kun, please take care of yourself and the others while there." Captain Ukitake had some despair in his voice as he spoke to Kizaki.

"I'll do my best, sir." Kizaki sounded completely professional as he spoke. It was as if he lost all of the roughness in his voice.

The gate was open and we were on our way. We were sent to sector 1339-42, which I have no translation for. I know locations by name, country, continent even. It was night where we were location, which was a strange transition for me. The group followed Kizaki's lead as he led us to the 'base camp'. He spoke with the shinigami that were located there already. It looked like a large group we were relieving.

Ten members, two dead, three injured. Although they looked like they were ready to return, they couldn't move out just yet. I decided to take it upon myself to heal some of the injured that were in front of me.

"What's your name?" I asked one older looking man with an injured left leg.

"Takeda Yusuke." He said in a stressed voice. He was obviously in a lot of pain, and his injury hasn't been properly treated.

"Was there a 4th division member assigned here?" I asked him as I began my healing kido.

"Otani Yuna. She was an unseated member, but she was one of the best. But we couldn't protect her." He pointed to a small sized body that was covered underneath a white cloth.

"Didn't she have a kido riffle with her?" I was a little horrified while eying the body.

"Of course she did, but it ended up running out of rounds in less than a week." Takeda coughed.

"I see." I said while pouring energy into his leg wound. It looks pretty deep, but I should be able to heal it.

I wonder who's crystal was in that poor girl's riffle. I wonder if it was one of mine. I started to feel a knot occur in my stomach area. I felt sort of sick thinking about the girl that died because her kido crystal ran out. I feel guilty for abandoning my kido crystal work. It is a boring mess, creating them. But they're really important, aren't they. If there's not enough, I don't mind making more. So it doesn't have to turn out like this.

It took about two hours before his wound closed. That took a lot of energy out of me. The other team was on it's way back to Seireitei and Kizaki and Bozu helped them carry their dead back. It took another half hour before Kizaki and Bozu returned to camp. I was already feeling tired. I shouldn't be that tired from medical kido, but somehow, working like that drained my energy. I yawned freely as I sat with my back against a large tree. Saito and Miki also knew how to use medical kido, but their skills were very amateur.

"Use this time to rest and to adjust to the physical world's atmosphere. It becomes difficult to breath in some areas, try to do your best not to pass out because of it." Kizaki informed us.

"Oi, I never heard of that before. Passing out because of the atmosphere. I never had trouble breathing out here." I commented while thinking of the other times I spent on earth.

"It was never a real issue in before, but since the Quincys rely on the spirit particles in the air to create their arrows, that leaves close to nothing for us to breath." He had a dark expression as he spoke.

"Spirit particles?" I tilted my head at him because I did not understand what he was talking about.

"You make think you're breathing the air right now, but what you're really breathing in is spirit particles. If someone like a shinigami goes too long without breathing enough of it in, they pass out." Kizaki said something I never knew!

I feel embarrassed. I'm a 3rd seated member, and I didn't even know that. Wasn't Captain Ukitake supposed to pass me a note of things to know and keep in mind? If I ever became a team leader, I would just suck. Maybe I should have gone back to the academy. I ended up taking a short nap before getting woken up by Miki.

"Mmm." I hummed while still asleep.

"Kazehana-san, we're going to be setting out." She said in her soft voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. The rest of the group was already on it's feet. I stood up and grabbed my zanpakuto. It looks like, we'll be hunting the Quincy now. Kizaki was pointing at a map he was given, with red circles were the Quincy were said to be located. It was quite a few miles from our base camp, and at this hour in the night, we would have the element of surprise. There was another thing I learned about being a shinigami, our eyesight was different from normal humans.

I never noticed a difference before, I just thought seeing was seeing. But apparently, shinigami have much better vision than humans at night. We were like cats in a way. Attacking Quincys is easier at night, since they can't see as well as us. While continuing to march forward, I thought about the lack of grudge I felt against them. I've never seen one before, and they technically have not wronged me personally. But I'll be digging the sharp edge of Rei into their throats in what would be less that an hour. I've killed and cut down people in the past. Trespassers, traitors, assassins, bandits. But for the first time, I feel truly uneasy about killing like that.

We reached the site where the Quincys would be. We all drew our swords out while looking at the distance ahead of us. It was dark, but I could make out the shapes of the buildings before us. Kizaki said he would sense out the Quincys and asked for me to follow from behind. The three others would only join us once we engaged in fighting.

Kizaki was shunpoing ahead of me and I followed him closely. This was truly scary! How is Kizaki going to find the Quincy living in a village of humans? Do they have a special scent? A unique reiatsu vibration? I tried to get a sense of what kind of energies flowed around us. It all feels human. Then I felt something stand out. Something just revealed itself! It's reiatsu feels large! My heart was pounding in my chest, because it knew we were here.

"There's only one." Kizaki said in a serious tone. "Be on guard."

I released Rei and Kizaki did the same with his zanpakuto. We were standing back to back, waiting for the Quincy to appear. Giant blue arrows began to rain down on us! We dodged quickly and went our separate ways! I was running down a path while looking all around me. I didn't get a glimpse of the Quincy that attacked us, but I could sense it's reiatsu following me. Another arrow!

I dodged it and sent a cutting whirlwind in the Quincy's direction! He dodged! From what I could see, the Quincy was wearing all white. Just like in the pictures. I saw that Kizaki took the chance to attack him from behind, but he missed! I shunpoed forward and started to pursue the Quincy myself! I swumg my blade and him, and managed to cut his chest. I was looking at his face in the darkness and I suddenly felt frozen by the sight of it.

The Quincys are, magical humans, there's no doubt about that. But still, with their population, they hold a power that threatens all of existance. This is my natural enemy in that respect. So why, why can't I make another strike at this man? His frightened young face was so alarmed. I felt instantly guilty while looking into his eyes. His large and frightened brown eyes. There were tears escaping his eyes as he was killed.

Kizaki was the one who landed the death blow. I saw the young man's chest explode with a violent amount of blood spilling out. It was Koware ru nin, Kizaki's zanpakuto that killed him. For some reason, I felt very upset at Kizaki for killing him. But I helped him do it. The rest of the group caught up with us, and they didn't have the chance to fight. We headed back to camp, while waiting for more orders. I washed Rei's blade in a nearby stream. I watched a wavering red trail float away, being carried by the water. I watched it feeling some regret, because it marked the first time, Rei was stained with the blood of a Quincy.


	5. New Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 5: New Orders**

I wanted to throw up. Not because of any feelings I felt because of that Quincy, but because of Miki-san's cooking. It's like, Taro Shino's cooking, part II!

"So, who taught you how to cook all of these, items?" I asked her while putting my plate down.

"Oh, when I'm at the division, I help Taro-san cooking and wash dishes." She smiled brightly. Well, there's the end of that mystery.

"That sounds fun. Maybe I should stop by and help out too!" I smiled widely as I nodded.

"We've got more orders." Kizaki returned from meeting up with one of the scouts. He was walking with several papers in his hands. "Since this group has two seated members, they gave us more assignments."

"Okay." I said while tying Rei to my side.

"Kazehana, you'll be heading to the north to take out a single Quincy. The rest of the group and I will be headed east to take out 3 Quincys." Kizaki said with a commanding tone.

"I'm going by myself?" I asked with some confusion. I've only fought against one Quincy so far, and now I'm being sent to fight one by myself?

"It can't be helped. These are orders from the higher ups. After you're done, you're to immediately catch up with us. The Quincys we're going after are further away that the one you're after." He said while handing me two folded pieces of paper.

I took the papers from his hand and unfolded them. It looks like there's a little map on both. And there's a red circle on what looks like a small town. The other paper had three red circles. These must be our instructions.

"I'll be headed off now then." I said while heading north.

"You be careful!" Kizaki shouted as I shunpoed away from the camp.

I suppressed my energy as much as I could when I arrived at the town. I sneaked around quietly, with Rei drawn. I tried to sense out a strange reiatsu vibration, but I couldn't sense one present. I ended up walking all over town, without finding a single Quincy. I started peeping in windows, thinking it was possible the local Quincy was just asleep. I feel like some sort of pervert, I'm staring at strangers while they're sleeping in their beds.

Maybe this is the wrong town. The layout looks just like this map though! Maybe I should keep on heading north. I walked out of the town and headed into the forest ahead. I felt a familiar energy ahead. It was definitely a shinigami presence ahead of me! Did they kill my target already? But this one was assigned to me by the higher ups! It must have been someone who was already in the area.

I started to shunpo to pick up speed. And suddenly! A sword came into my view. I'm being attacked!? I was able to block the strike with Rei, and was knocked back by a few yards. I opened my eyes, and saw a male shinigami in front of me.

"Who are you?" He asked in a low tone. He was a dark haired man with short messy hair that covered his ears. He looked like he could have been in his 20s. His eyes were a light gray color.

"Kazehana Hisana, 3rd seat officer of the 13th division. Name your rank, shinigami." I said while pointing my zanpakuto at him.

"Nomiya Kenzo, vice captain of the 10th division." He said while sheathing his zanpakuto.

"Did you defeat the Quincy that was located in this area? Vice captain Nomiya?" I asked him.

"Of course, you must have been assigned to this one. But the Quincy was nearby where I was located, so I took her out myself." Nomiya yawned as he stretched his arms.

"There are female Quincys too?" I didn't know there were girls among them. I thought they were all guys for some reason.

"Yes, they're humans. They breed you know." The 10th division vice captain looked annoyed with talking to me.

"Okay then. I will be on my way now. I'm rejoining the rest of my group that's in the east." I said while turning around.

"Do you think you guys need help with that? I've got no more assignments myself." He said while walking towards me.

"I believe our group is sufficient." I said with a professional voice. "However, if Vice captain Nomiya wished to accompany us-"

"Chill out." He said while scratching himself. "If you don't want me to come around, just say so. There's no need to be so damn formal."

"Okay, I'm sorry Kenzo-chi." I said as I bowed to him.

"You don't have to be like that either." He crossed his arms and sighed.

"I need to get going, I'm worried about my team." I said while jumping into the trees.

I shunpoed through the forest, and headed east towards the town my team is headed to. I wonder if they're already there. I increased my speed so I could meet up with the others faster. Are they already fighting? Fighting three Quincys already sounds like trouble!

I think I'm almost there. I pulled out my map with the three circles on them. Just when I started to see buildings, a blue arrow came flying straight for my face! Dodge? Dodge?! I couldn't really make any adjustments in my movement! I heard a clang sound! Before I knew it, the vice captain I was speaking with earlier was right in front of me.

"Suppress your energy, damn it!" He shouted at me angrily!

"I'm sorry!" I said while standing behind him. Did he follow me all the way out here? I didn't sense his presence at all!

He disappeared in a flash! It looks like he's hunting the Quincy that attacked me. But where is it? I hopped around the tree branches looking for a figure. I couldn't get a sense of anything! I decided I would go ahead and find the others. I quieted down my own energy as much as I could. I started running off on foot towards the town. I think I can sense them, my group.

I shunpoed up onto the top of a building and saw Kizaki going head to head against one Quincy.

"Rage of winds!" I shouted as I sent a tornado down towards them.

Kizaki knew what I was up to and jumped out of the way quickly! I managed to cut off the Quincy's left arm! I shunpoed closer to make the death blow! My right arm felt really hot suddenly for some reason. It burns and it stings! Why does my arm suddenly feel that way?

"Damn! The other one of them showed up!" I heard Bozu yelling.

I regained track of the one armed Quincy and started to go after him. I sent a few ice shards his way and managed to hit his legs. It was so fast! I didn't even realize how fast I was moving, or how my blade was striking, but I found myself ahead of him. I took a look back behind me and witnessed the Quincy's head slide off his neck, with an explosion of blood erupting from the base of his neck! To see that many yards of blood shoot up into the air like that, it must have been because his heart was beating so fast!

I turned my attention to the other Quincy that revealed himself. Or should I say, herself? The Quincy looked like a middle aged woman. She had blond hair and a dangerous look on her face. Kizaki and Saito where trying to duel with her, but they were struggling! This is bad, she's really looks tough! I formed a dozen large ice shards and sent them flying in her direction! She shot them all down!? She can fire multiple shots from her bow! Shit!

I looked around and I saw that Bozu couldn't fight because he was holding Miki in his arms. She looks injured, and she's barely keeping her eyes open. Shunpoing in the Quincy woman's direction, I swung down my blade hard! She dodged and fired a series of arrows at me. Some of the arrows struck me, and they were burning through my skin.

"Shit!" I screamed! This is so painful! I can't even move because of this pain I'm feeling!

I saw Kizaki attempting to make another strike at the woman, but he was shot with a barrage of arrows aswell. He went down fast! Are we losing? No way! We're going to get killed right here!

"Kizaki!" I shouted out loud! He's down! I need to move quick.

I rose to my feet and jumped forward in her direction. I don't know how well I can fight like this, but let's see how well she can deflect a windstorm! I started pouring my energy into Rei's wings. I sent a large tornado of cutting wind in her direction! It looks like I got her, but it's only scratching her up. Why is that? Why isn't she being cut up into pieces and parts? Isn't something broken? Does that strong Quincy woman have some sort of special defense?

At least, I was able to phase her for a few seconds. I have to make my next attack count! I feel so out of breath though. It's really hard for me to breath. I feel like I'm breathing in nothing. I started to cough uncontrollably. This is no good. My vision is getting kind of hazy. I must have been breathing spiritless air for quite a while now. I already feel like I've lost a lot of my energy, fighting like this. But, I have to win.

While still staring up at the woman I was fighting, it looked like something black just flashed right in front of her, and then disappeared. What was that? A moth flying before my eyes? The woman looked like she couldn't move her body. Her eyes were wide, and she was still while falling to the ground. Was she dead already?

Her body was being examined, and it looks like someone stabbed her spine multiple times. But who did just did that without us even noticing?

"You guys are hopeless." I heard a familiar voice say.

"You're-!" Kizaki was looking at the shinigami that saved our lives.

"Vice captain Nomiya!" I remember him! Though, I sort of forgot about him instantaneously.

"That wasn't the kind of Quincy that you guys should have been fighting. What were they thinking sending you guys in? Our scouts must be stupid or something." Nomiya yawned to himself as he was checking my wounds.

"It was only recommended to be setup this way because we have two high ranking seated officers in this group." Kizaki stood up as he tried to explain our situation.

"And then what was the point of separating the two seated officers to fight different Quincys in different locations?" Nomiya commented about the suspicious tactic.

Kizaki had no answer for Nomiya. I didn't have an answer for him either. But there must have been a mistake in the scouting. The Quincys can hide their energies and their strength. Not to mention, I've never even read about a Quincy that can fire a barrage of arrows at once. That's not something I was prepared to fight against and withstand.

"Well, there is a big different in power between a vice captain and the top seated members. I guess they were expecting too much from you guys." Nomiya sounded pretty rude as he spoke.

"It's my first day here, and my second time encountering the Quincy." I spoke up.

"Well, you rookie, even that woman would be considered a weakling among the stronger Quincys." Nomiya chuckled to himself a little as he continued to heal my wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 6**

Captain Ukitake was sitting at Hisana's desk, looking over reports from his division. He received a letter from the 10th division earlier that morning. He didn't feel like opening it to read it, so he left it on the corner of her desk. He knew it was a report from the front lines. Ukitake felt sick to his stomach, thinking about his subordinates being constantly injured or killed. The white haired captain sighed as he stared at the unopened letter.

"Why have you not opened the letter from the 10th division, Captain?" Byakuya was curious about the contents of the letter himself.

"It's a letter regarding Kizaki's team." Ukitake spoke with despair in his voice.

"Captain does not wish to read it?" The noble vice captain sat in his seat anxiously.

"I do not wish to read it at this moment. I think another time later on will be better." Ukitake attempted to smile, but he was only left with a wince on his tired face.

Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of Hisana's desk and took the letter into his hand. He started to break open the seal.

"Byakuya!" Ukitake was surprised at his vice captain's sudden action!

The noble removed the folded paper that was in the envelope. It read:

"_Yo-!_

_It's Nomiya Kenzo, vice captain of the 10th division. Anyways, I met some kids in the real world from the 13th division. They got roughed up pretty bad and everyone got injured, but no one died. Although that one chick was seriously injured though. She got hit pretty bad. She couldn't even move. It's okay though, I carried her in my arms and took care of her wounds._

_I thought she was pretty cute. I think I'll ask her out on a date after this war is done. Oi! Do I have your blessing you date one of your members Ukitake?"_

Byakuya's hands shook furiously. He was visibly upset! It was not often for anyone to see vice captain Kuchiki losing his composure. From Ukitake's view, it seemed like incredibly bad news! Ukitake felt fear and uneasiness throughout his whole body. He could not even bring himself to speak!

"Damn that Nomiya!" Byakuya shouted as he crushed the paper into a ball!

"Byakuya, what did the letter say? Did something bad happen?" Ukitake was wrapped up in his concerns.

"Everyone is fine." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his captain.

"Why do you look so distressed then, Byakuya." Ukitake asked his vice captain with concern.

"Because, that irresponsible Nomiya wrote this letter."

"You shouldn't speak ill of a fellow vice captain. Nomiya, isn't that the name of a shinigami who was in the same class as you?" Ukitake commented with the little bit of knowledge he knew about everyone.

"He dared to consider himself _my_ rival." Byakuya's noble tone was missing from his voice.

The white haired captain knew that he had stumbled upon one of his Vice Captain's forbidden topics that got him very upset. He originally thought that the topic that upset him the most was his wealth of female admirers. It seemed that this, Nomiya Kenzo is another forbidden topic as well? That is sort of strange, I wonder what happened between the two. Ukitake thought to himself.

* * *

The morning was bright. The sun's light was nearly white as it illuminated the tops of trees in the east. So far, we've only been hunting the Quincy at night, since most normal humans are asleep within their beds at night. Humans couldn't see shinigami either way, in the daytime or night. But I suppose it would be shocking for normal people to see a super human fighting with an invisible force. And I would hate it if anyone innocent people got injured by being in proximity of the fighting. Quincy arrows hurt!

This sort of day is to be used for resting. My team and I are still licking our wounds. Who knew we could be messed up by just one Quincy woman? She was strong. She injured all of us, and my long range attack edge that I thought I had, was ineffective! I feel like, I haven't gotten stronger at all! If it weren't for Vice Captain Nomiya being there, we could have all been killed by her. And if she was considered weak, I don't know how much good we'll be in the future.

Everyone except for me and Kizaki were asleep. He was staying awake, watching over our three other members.

"You should get some sleep." He said while not looking at me.

"I just woke up." I grimaced while walking back to camp, after doing some _business_ in the forest.

"Get more sleep." He ordered with a commanding tone.

"I'm not sleepy. I slept a lot already. I'm actually going to get ready to make some breakfast." I spoke with my hands on my hips.

"What are you going to make?" He asked me in a plain voice. He didn't look too interested with what I was about to say.

"Rice porridge with salted fish." I said with a blank expression. "And I brought a bottle of soy sauce with me, on Captain Ukitake's suggestion so..."

Kizaki turned his head to me to nod, and returned his gaze to the horizon and the upcoming sunrise. I wonder what he's thinking about. Is he sad that we all got hurt? Or is he angry because we got hurt? His expression isn't all that readable. His been sort of like that ever since Nomiya left our camp earlier to send his report back to the Soul Society. I hope he doesn't blame himself for what happened. I should have been with the rest of them too. Not on my own, trying to take care of another Quincy far from where they were.

I started cleaning some of the rice that we were rationed. I wish we had some chicken or beef to eat with this. I should catch some fish with Rei while the rice is cooking. I took my zanpakuto with me and made my way to the nearest river. I released Rei and held her with my right hand. I wasn't able to concentrate on fishing, but I was able to get one fish for each of us. With the fish still being levitated on ice skewers, I walked back to camp, with the captured fish floating right behind me.

If only I had some garlic, green onions, black pepper, or a few other ingredients to make this porridge taste better. But I didn't even consider bringing those sorts of things with me. I didn't think about it before I coming out here. The others that were asleep were beginning to wake up at the smell of roasted fish. Kizaki was trying to help me cook, in his own way, by stirring the rice porridge slowly, so it wouldn't get burned on the bottom.

I wonder what Byakuya-kun is doing right now. I wonder when he'll be sent to the front lines. I'm sure everyone will be sent to the front lines at least once. But we also still have to keep functioning as 'Seireitei'. The duties of a shinigami can't be neglected either. This two week duty in the real world is going to be long if it's just like this. I'm sure we all could do regular shinigami stuff during the daytime when we don't have direct orders. Like burying souls and slaying hollows! Though, I can't sense a single hollow within miles of where we were at.

Everyone ate quietly. And they also thanked me quietly for cooking and catching the fish while they were sleeping.

"It's not beyond the talents of Kazehana Hisana!" I announced merrily to their, scowls.

I'm sure they'd be in higher spirits if they weren't as injured as they were. Though, I'm sure Kizaki and I suffered worser wounds from being directly attacked by the stronger Quincy. I can't truly complain about the difference between seated members and the unseated ones. There's also a freaking big differences between a 3rd seat and a Vice Captain apparently. I didn't think the difference was as great as it stands to be, but it looks like, Byakuya-kun has always held back me. I shouldn't be surprised, he's been a shinigami for a long time. There's no need to go all out when I'm that much weaker that him.

I spent the rest of the daylight hours tending to the wounds of my team. It wouldn't be much longer until we had to march to the next set of camp grounds. It was almost sunset when we arrived at the new area where our new camp supposed to be located. It was 20 km south of our original camp. There were two other shinigami teams that were also located there. The both of them were lead by the Vice Captain of the 7th division, Enomoto Atsuya. He proved to be much more friendly that Nomiya, but he also seemed a little absentminded when we forgot all of our names. He must have been through a lot already though, I can't hold anything against him.

We had our next orders. Our team would head a mile southwest from our location, and hunt a settlement of Quincy along, under the direction of Enomoto-san. With our five members being including with this group, it would bring the special attack force to, sixteen. In numbers, with a vice captain and four seated members present, it would seem like overkill for a few Quincy. But in the settlement we were headed towards contained at most thirty Quincy.

If they were all weak, I wouldn't have much problem disabling most of them. But if any are like that woman from last night, I don't know if we would be able to handle it without any loses from our side. The two other teams that we were joining were both from the 7th division. Their two seated members were also the 3rd and 4th seats. Their 3rd seated member was a dark haired man named, Fujioka Umito. He didn't seem too talkative. Actually, he seemed quite shy and timid as I tried to speak with him. Their 4th seat was a beautiful blond female member named, Arata Fuyu. She was so elegant, her green eyes sparkled and her speaking voice was just beautiful! Soft, kind, modest, she and Fujioka are the opposites of Kizaki and I.

We ate our dinner among the chatter as the darkness enveloped the world around us. It would soon be that time, for us to go to war. _Don't be afraid!_ I thought to myself harshly. I was still worried about the ones in my team not being fully recovered. _They'll be in the back_, I reminded myself. As long as I can deal with the enemies quickly, they won't have to stress out their bodies. We jumped through the tree branches, following Enomoto's lead towards the Quincy settlement. In a few minutes, we would be close to where they were. But, they must have felt our presence, in spite of us keeping our reiatsu hidden down to the bare minimum.

A barrage of countless glowing arrows were flying from the small mountains we were heading to. Nearly a thousand Quincy arrows were headed for our group! How could only thrity Quincy fire so many arrows! Where there more than just _them_? Enomoto, who was a few yards ahead of us, was motionless at the incredible sight. Not even a Vice Captain could be prepare for this! _We can possibly dodge this many! _My heart beat seemed grow loud as I stared at the blue lights. It was hard to count them individually as they came closer and closer._ Impossible_, I thought. Impossible. How are we supposed to win, this war?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 7**

Cowardly, I shut my eyes and held them closed tight! My heart was beating loudly! The heavy beat shook my whole body. No! Was the only thought that crossed my mind. Please no! How was it that there could be this many? Why are there so many arrows coming? I could hear a violent sound of trees being thorn through and broken. The air was pulsating with violent shockwaves that happened all around us. And when I thought that we would be hit, there was no sound. No humming or buzzing. Complete silence. I opened my eyes again. The arrows intended for us had all stopped?

All of the blue arrows were glowing brightly as they were held in place in a perfect square. They were all centimeters away from each other. Who was stopping all of the Quincy arrows? Who saved us? Enomoto held a long gray metallic staff in both of his hands. Is that his zanpakuto? I didn't even hear him call out to it.

"Vice captain Enomoto!" I heard Kizaki cry out to him. He was panting and out of breath.

"Hold on, everyone! Wait for these arrows to burn out! I have them in my water lock." He said with a stressed voice. He was holding hundreds of arrows back with just the power of his zanpakuto's water trapping abilities!

I was still trying to stabilize my own breathing and heart rhythm. Too much blood was being pumped violently throughout my body. It was causing me to feel light headed. It seemed like everyone else was feeling just as terrified as I was! If Vice captain Enomoto wasn't here, none of us would still be left alive. After a few minutes of catching my breath, the blue arrows dimmed and faded away.

"Take your time to breathe now. The Quincys probably sent down that many arrows at us to kill our air supply at their base!" Enomoto's voice had a commanding tone to it.

"They also weaken their own attacks by doing that." Kizaki commented about the tactics that the Quincys were making.

"They probably think that they can outlast us by resorting to that sort of desperate action." The leading Vice captain was sharp with his words.

He seemed very knowledgeable of the Quincys. He must have been on the front lines since the beginning of this war. Byakuya hasn't visited the real world much if at all since this war has started. I wonder if they are truly treating Byakuya-kun differently because of him being a noble. Yoruichi-san has frequented the real world a lot. And she is also a noble without heirs. But she is the leader of the Special Forces. Her duties are admittedly more important that a Vice captain's.

I took in as many deep breaths as I could. I tried to get as much spirit particles circulating in my blood vessels as I could. The time that we take during this battle will be crucial. Those bastard Quincy are lowing the survival rates for both sides by burning up all of those arrows like that. Oh well, it doesn't even matter. If their arrows are indeed weaker now, then I can fight them up close.

_Be careful, the Quincys can attack with more than just their arrows._ Rei warned me in my mind.

Our group started to travel again. All of us were still shaken by the past few minutes that had passed. We all would have died moments ago if it weren't for the quick actions of Enomoto-san. I'm sure that Byakuya-kun would have done the same if he was Enomoto's position. At least, he could take out most of the arrows. But Enomoto totally locked up the movement of the arrows that were headed straight towards us. That was really cool, when I think about it. I wonder if he's actually stronger than Byakuya.

We kept a steady pace as we headed towards the summit of the small mountain area we were heading to. My heart had steadied itself and was beating a little fast, but it was as normal as it could possibly feel in this situation. I had my zanpakuto drawn now. Time is definitely against us, the first strikes we make need to be the death blows. I gripped Rei with my right hand tightly.

A few blue arrows were shot at us. We all scattered and dodged them.

"Everyone remember your formations!" Enomoto shouted as he shunpoed ahead towards the attacking Quincy!

I also gathered energy beneath my feet and moved forward. I felt guilty about the unseated members that were untalented with shunpo. But as long as they were behind us, their changes of being targets were low. Kizaki, Fujioka Umito, Arata Fuyu and I all were moving at our full speed. It was a romantic scene, dangerous and passionate with all of our released zanpakutos in our hands.

Enomoto-san made the first attack. His zanpakuto looked like it was a strictly water type as he shot several powerful jets of water on the Quincy. I couldn't see exactly how many Quincys he struck down, but I'm sure one or two are near death because of it. I saw other Quincys trying to run further away from us, in an attempt to put a greater distance between us. The seated members from the 7th division were already chanting Kido spells and started their assault that way. Kizaki and I got within a few meters of some Quincy as we made our strikes at close range.

We worked together as we were able to defeat three male Quincy! There were some arrows that were shot at us, and it caused us to become separated as we dodged them. We were only a few yards apart as Bozu, Saito and Miki rushed in for our support. The already chanted their various kido spells.

"Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen! (Beak-Stab Triple Beam!)" I shouted as three beams of light left my extended left hand. I was able to lock the movement of the Quincy that fired arrows at us.

Kizaki ran ahead first as I casted my spell. I took a step to follow him, but hit something with my body in an instant! What was this thing in front of me? It's dark, and silent all around me. I felt like I was touching a cold stone wall when I reached forward with my left hand. I followed the wall with my hand and spun around in a circle. I was trapped.

* * *

"4th seat Kizaki! The 3rd seat has been trapped by a Quincy spell!" Bozu said with alarm in his voice as he ran towards the 4th seated officer.

"What? That means that there's a spell caster among the Quincy located here. Alert Vice captain Enomoto immediately! I'll work on getting Kazehana out!" The frantic 4th seat spoke stabbing the blade of his zanpakuto into the ground to clean off the blood.

Bozu had his orders and ran off to see the leading Vice captain. Kizaki headed for the Quincy spell structure that contained his comrade. He gathered his energy into the tip of his blade as he made his attack on the top of the shell. The attack managed to crack it, but it still wasn't enough to break through. He made several attacks on the same location when he started to notice, he was running out of breath.

I looked up and saw that there were faint traces of light above me. Could it be someone trying to get me out of here? There's n0 way for me to swing my katana with the little room I have in here. Rei glowed in the darkness as I was preparing my upward attack out of this chamber. With as much force as I could manage in such a limited space, I forced Rei up through the cracks with the strength of both my arms.

The Quincy spell that trapped me was broken. And Kizaki was on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Kizaki-san, are you hurt?" I ask him as I knelt down beside him.

"I'm…. alright.." He could barely speak.

I heard approaching footsteps of several people heading for our location. It felt shinigami as I looked to see who it was. Enomoto, and the others were walking fast to where we were. He looked pale and frightened. Was the fighting with the Quincy here over already? I stood up and looked behind him and the group. It looked like there was a large fire in the forest beyond them. I could feel the heat from the large fire whose flames extended above the treetops.

Something powerful shocked me as I fell onto my knees and hit the dusty ground. All of the others, even Vice captain Enomoto was on his knees. It felt like gravity had increased by several times. The air felt heavy, sort of like how it felt when a hollow was nearby. But what was coming was no hollow.

A tall man, completely suited in black armor approached our group. Who was he? He also sported a large man sized sword that he carried on his black. He was not human, nor Quincy, or shinigami like us. But he felt like a powerful spiritual being. Almost as if he was a God.

"Children of the Soul Society," He spoke with a deep, baritone voice, "go back to your posts that you have neglected."

Enomoto rose to his feet to face this mysterious armored man in black.

"We are in war." He said in a weak voice. Enomoto could barely keep himself standing as he spoke.

"The Kingdom of Hell is aware of this. We are troubled that the Soul Society, with their limited resources and information went ahead with this endeavor of conflict. King Enma-sama has claimed a halt to this war until the information that justifies this war is proven valid." The man from Hell's voice was painful to listen to. It felt as if my ears were being burned by his voice, but it had such a beautiful tone to it.

_The Kingdom of Hell,_ I thought to myself.

"Does that mean we're going back to Seireitei?" Kizaki voice held annoyance as he spoke.

"Yes, you all shall return now." He said as he raised his right hand.

In the haze instant, we were all transported back to Seireitei. The sixteen of us were located in front of the 4th division headquarters. We all rose to our feet, confused and bewildered! Were people from Hell truly that powerful? Just as we suddenly appeared, other shinigami that were at the front lines also appeared in front of us, behind us, and all around us.

"Incredible." Captain Unohana said with a plain voice as she opened her division headquarter doors. The expression on her face was gentle and serene. She did not seem bothered by the sudden appearance of nearly five hundred shinigami on her division grounds.

Nearly half of us were being treated as the other half were sent to their homes. It seemed like the whole of Seireitei was in an uproar. Some were outraged that _'Hell Shinigami'_ would interfere in the war like they did. Others seemed thankful for it. But either way, people seemed on edge, because it was said that in three days, representatives from Hell would be coming here to meet with the Central 46 chamber members and the Captains of the Gotei 13.

Apparently, this meeting would be about Seireitei needing to provide proof for continuing this war and extermination. I didn't think that the Shinigami of the Soul Society answered to Hell. I thought we had a king and royal family that ruled over us. So why does Hell have stake over us and our actions?

"We work with them, we in the Soul Society are..._ supported_ by them." Captain Ukitake spoke carefully at our division meeting. "Now, I want everyone to be on their best behavior when our guests arrive. I have not been informed on what lodging they will be taking, or how many are actually coming, but it has been nearly one thousand years since someone from Hell's Royal Army has stepped foot within Seireitei. Please do your best to be polite."

I raised my hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Kazehana-chan?" He said while looking at me in the eye.

"How exactly are we being _supported_ by Hell?" I asked while tilting my head.

"Oh, we have received many things from them over the years. Our Hell butterflies, various texts and spells from them, and most importantly, the Sokyoku." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself from doing so.

So, if the Soul Society is actually being supported by the Kingdom of Hell, then why all of the agitation? I wonder what else has happened between the Soul Society and Hell. I'm sure no one will come out and tell me the whole story about it. And I thought, we really did have enough of a reason to fight with the Quincy. They are destroying the souls of Hollows and they're throwing the spiritual balance out of order! Don't the Hell Shinigami know this? Or... are we wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

A/N: Welcome to chapter 8 of, The Quincy War. When we last left off, Seireitei's campaign of war was going smoothly despite incorrect reports from the scouts on the Quincy strength and locations. Just as the war was being fought with many successful Quincy extermination, the war as been thrown into a standstill.

Orders from the Kingdom of Hell has brought the war with the Quincys to halt.

Our Players:

Kazehana Hisana: Age: 16, 3rd seated officer of the 13th division. Her residence is at the Shihouin manor and has been trained by Shihouin Yoruichi as a project from Urahara Kisuke. Zanpakuto: Rei.

Kuchiki Byakuya: Age: Top secret!, Vice Captain of the 13th division. He is a talented shinigami who has grown close to Hisana. He worries for her safety a lot. Zanpakuto: Senbonzakura.

Kizaki Tanaka: Age: (He doesn't know himself), former 6th seat officer/current 4th seat officer of the 13th division. He's a rough guy who doesn't seem like he would get along with people. But he cares for people within his division and is quick to protect others. Zanpakuto: Koware ru nin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It's been quite a while since I've gotten to touch Byakuya's hands. His fingers were so well formed, his nails were always perfectly cut. He allowed me to sit in his lap while I played with his hands. It was something to focus on after the quiet dinner we had. I liked to squeeze the tips of his long fingers between my thumb and pointer finger. I don't know why this was fun for me, but he did not seem to mind.

Our work day earlier wasn't normal. Everything was out of place and awkward. Although filling out paperwork was going along just fine, everything was, strange. No one wanted to talk about anything. I stared at Byakuya-kun's face so many times today from my desk. I thought of several things to talk about, like what seasonal vegetables are good to eat this time of year. Or about how I wanted to drink barley tea instead of green tea sometimes. But I couldn't really work up enough personal interest to say anything.

All I ended up saying to him was, "It's a bit cold inside today."

He answered me wordlessly, by standing up from his chair and removing his black kimono to drape over my shoulders. My thoughts were filled with joyful delight when he came near. His warmth was radiating only a few inches away when he came with his kimono in his arms. After he gently placed his kimono over me, he tucked my hair behind my left ear. Just that small touch from him sent my mind into a flurry of scattered thoughts.

Byakuya-kun's scent was so sweet. Like the faint scent of sakura petals mixed with the scent of roasted tea. Somehow, he was always so warm, while I was like something from a winter month. It was a contrast for someone like me who was born in the spring. Sometimes during our work hours, he would steal a quick glance at me. I never took too much time to return them, but I did see him looking in my direction with a very coy smile on his lips.

After dinner within the Shihouin manor, we walked to my room where we sat in silence. It was even getting difficult to breathe evenly. But with our hands in contact, it made the whole world's awkwardness become soft and nonthreatening. Even still, it was not satisfying enough. I wasn't feeling bold enough to come close enough to his face to kiss him, but I wanted to. I came close, about five inches away from his lips, and paused.

The Vice captain couldn't reveal himself to be confused, and leaned in on his own. There was something unique and different about his kiss. I could feel his exhaustion from it.

"You could, sleep here if you want." I suggested to him with a hushed purr.

"Hisana-chan, I can't. I've gotten us both in enough trouble from the last time." He sighed dejectedly. Byakuya-kun wasn't outright punished for spending the night in my room that one time, but he was scolded by Yoruichi-san and his parents.

"I don't care what people say. It's not like they know anything about us." I said a bit too quickly.

"It will tarnish your reputation. And unmarried young woman letting a man spend the night within her quarters." He reminded me.

"So it would be better if I was already married to someone and then letting you spend the night?" I teased him with a light smile.

"Don't say that." He pleaded while suddenly holding onto my left hand tightly. "Don't say that you'll marry someone else."

I felt pangs and bursts raging throughout my heart. Our silent and unspoken romance was painful to think about. I have few ideas why it was so forbidden in its nature. It probably was because of the war, it wouldn't make sense to get too attached to someone who might be killed. Or was because I'm not want his parents have in mind as a proper bride? That suspicion has always been present in my mind ever since I realized I had feelings for Byakuya.

"Sleep here tonight." My voice transformed from its usual tone into a growl.

"Hisana-chan, I told you that I can't."

I wrapped my arms around his chest tightly.

"Sleep with me!" I pleaded with him as I tried to pull my body closer to his.

"How scandalous!" Yoruichi said in a much too loud voice.

"What did I say about knocking?" I fumed at her!

"I thought this was my house." She said with an amused expression.

Byakuya cleared his throat with a loud sounding cough. Is he going to go? I held onto him with greater force.

"I will see you tomorrow, Hisana-chan." He reassured me. I waved to him as he left my room.

Yoruichi also waited for Byakuya to be gone before saying, "Oi, so I just got some news I want you to hear, Hisana. I was told that some of our guests will be staying at the Shihouin mansion while they're here. The rest of the group will either be at the 1st division headquarters or another private residence."

"You mean, some Hell shinigami are going to be staying here?" I couldn't help but shout!

"Yeah, they'll be here, so I want you to be careful when they are present." She warned me with a playful tone.

"I'll be on my best behavior. But, what if, they want to talk to me?" I felt a lot of nervousness entering my thoughts.

"Answer their questions if they do." She said plainly.

I inhaled and pulled in a deep breath. "What if, I have some questions for them?"

"If you do, don't ask anything rude. We can't have them being upset with us. These aren't ordinary shinigami that are coming. There will be one of Hell's generals and a few of their captains that will be arriving." She lifted her chin as she spoke.

"Sounds exciting!" My interest perked up.

"To an idiot, of course." The expression on her face was sly, but Yoruichi-san was nowhere near as witty as she believed herself to be.

I ignored her snide comment and asked, "What are the names of the Hell shinigami staying here?"

"Captain Moraba Ruu, and his adjutant Osajjikt Hazoph." Her voice sounded bored.

"How foreign!" I commented. Those are names that I would never hear no matter where I lived in the world.

_-That morning-_

"Mo, ra, ba, Ruu. O, sa, jikt, Ha, zoph." I spoke aloud, reciting the names of the guests that will be staying at the manor.

Byakuya gave me a confused look. He probably hasn't heard about where the Hell shinigami will be staying.

"Byakuya-kun, don't you know we have important guests coming tomorrow? I'm practicing their names so I can chat with them. Two of them are going to be staying at the Shihouin manor you know." My voice was laced with confidence.

"What do you plan to chat with them about?" He asked me, pretending not to care too much of it.

"Um, the weather, local foods, what it's like to work in Hell, normal things that people talk about." I hummed as I spoke.

Byakuya didn't seem to understand my sudden interest with meeting the Hell shinigami. But I do want to speak with them. To maybe find out, if my parents are there or not. I just want to know, and I don't think the Soul Society will let me travel to Kyoto for a leisure trip. I'm actually banned from visiting there, because it hasn't been that long since I died, and I cannot cause an 'unnecessary influence' in that area. They think I would let my personal reasons get the best of me, and go on a warpath against the people who wronged me in life. I'm not that irresponsible. I only wanted to see my family.

I hope the Hell shinigami can answer my questions and hopefully, they can ease the worries I have in my mind. I don't even know if they can know the answers to my questions for sure, just thinking about what they might say made the inside of my ears hurt.

Taro Shino entered the office quietly with his usual pot of tea. He bowed to the both of us and left. He looked sort of ill due to the pale color of his face, but he wasn't the type to complain about something like that. I sipped my tea as Byakuya stared at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, I simply like the face you make when you sip your tea." He spoke with a heavy romantic tone. "It's very pretty."

His flirting was always so odd. I'm not saying that I had any talent. I revealed my teeth when I smiled, and he smiled back. His smile never seemed to match with his face, probably because of the size of his nose. Or maybe he simply looked strange when he smiled. It didn't really bother me too much, I enjoyed it all the same.

After work, we spent some time at the nearby confectionary shop, eating dango and drinking hot tea. Everywhere in the shops and alleyways were quiet, everyone kept their voice down to a whisper. Byakuya-kun walked me to the manor and asked me to be mindful once the shinigami from Hell arrived. Sometimes I felt as if Byakuya-kun worried about me too much. I didn't appreciate the times when he treated me like a helpless child.

"You better be mindful of yourself, Mister future head of the Kuchiki clan." I said with my arms crossed.

He chuckled lightly, and kissed me gently on my forehead. The tip of his long nose parted my hair when he kissed me. He _completely missed_ my sarcastic remark! I started at him with a confused expression.

"Good night, Hisana-chan." He said in a soft voice.

But he couldn't leave with only kissing my forehead. He came close to me and pressed his warm lips against mine. He would not seperate his lips from mine for over several minutes. Once he finally pulled himself away to take a breath, he whispered something to me so quietly, I couldn't hear what he said. He left the Shihouin manor without saying anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

A/N: A special thanks to –xSilver-Wingsx- for Beta Reading this chapter~!

**Chapter 9**

All of the Gotei 13 division captains were gathered at the 1st division headquarters. They were led by the silent Captain Commander Yamamoto, who quietly escorted them. There, seventeen miles below the earth, was the Great Bridge that separated the Soul Society and the border of Hell. The bridge itself was endlessly long, and it was beyond the ability of normal eyesight to see where it ended. It was suspended over the White River of Souls, and it contained the blank souls of those in the Soul Society and elsewhere to be carried and cleansed for reincarnation.

To touch the waters of this river was a death sentence. It could not be touched by any of the Shinigami, for fear of having their spirit cleansed from their bodies. The river itself flowed through Heaven and Hell, and beneath the surfaces of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The only ones who had command over the River were the ones who worked in the Void at the River's end… and the Jailers of Hell.

Clad in black and red armor, five Hell Shinigami marched towards the group of thirteen Shinigami captains. The large man that walked ahead of the group was General Mayaz Zoun, who had been a General in Hell even before before Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai was born. Although mostly unheard of by those in the Soul Society, Zoun has been known as a direct messenger of King Enma. For such an important and formidable man to arrive in the Soul Society, the situation was definitely serious.

Behind Mayaz, followed the Captain and Jailer of Section 1, was Pallak Rez, a flamboyant red-haired man man who has been remembered by the Soul Society for fighting in the Great Menos war. He was followed by his adjutant, Tala Coddelle. She wasn't a colorful person; rather, she seemed distant and aloof. It had been assumed that she was deaf and blind, for her complete ignorance to conversations and others around her. But she instead was someone who could see and hear everything. Her greatest talent was her ability to read hearts.

The last two Shinigami from Hell were Captain and Jailer Moraba Ruu of Section 2, and his adjutant Osajjikt Hazoph. Moraba was a beautiful looking man, with silver hair and eyes. The paleness of his skin gave him a phantomlike appearance. Osajjikt was plain in term of looks, but he had beautiful green eyes and dark colored hair.

"Thank you for having us on such short notice," Mayaz said to Yamamoto. "I only wish that we were contacted about this matter before it was decided that the Soul Society would go to war."

"You must forgive us for our haste. The Central 46 chambers members thought it was a matter of urgency and only took time to contact our King," Yamamoto explained with a heavy voice.

"It's not a problem. I look forward to seeing the blue skies of the Soul Society while we're conducting our interviews and our investigation." General Mayaz maintained a friendly tone, but his fiery red eyes revealed that he was more monster than man.

Walking back up the miles of stairways, the captains of the Gotei 13 and the Hell Shinigami made their way to the surface.

**~At the 13th division headquarters~**

"_Vice Captain Kuchiki, I need you to sign off on these papers."_

"_Vice Captain Sir, I need you to clear this bill from the 4th division."_

"_Vice Captain, the western wing has been invaded by termites! We need help!"_

Byakuya has been busy all morning. He hasn't had time to be in the main office. While taking care of things around the 13th division headquarters and elsewhere, I've been left in charge of things here. It's embarrassing, because most of the paperwork is taller than I am. It's a very sad thing for me, the third seated officer, to have to climb up on my desk to get another stack of papers.

Kizaki has been helping me out in the office, specifically with filling out some of the paperwork. The other seated members have been stopping by to help out as well. Mostly, they were either dropping more paperwork, or picking up the documents that were already finished with. Why did the 13th division have so much paperwork today? It's because Captain Ukitake, with all of his kindness, decided to offer help to the 11th division, who had many injured members. But it's not like they actually bothered completing their paperwork to begin with! They're just taking advantage of our Captain's kindness and our time!

All of the captains from all of the divisions are currently busy and missing, and it has crippled most of Seireitei. There were those that had been sent back to the human realm to resume their shinigami duties there, and they were asked to be vigilant because the Quincy on earth would be hostile if they are encountered by them. I wonder what life will be like for the shinigami if this war is stopped altogether. I mean, the Quincy won't forget about this war, even if we are told to.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I feel a bit awful, thinking about all of our actions in the war. Were we right or wrong? How did we get it wrong?

Ebara entered the room with a yawn. He was sporting a wig on his head while waiting for his natural hair to grow back. He had a sheet of paper in his hands and he looked at me with an arrogant expression.

"Kazehana-chan, are you someone who can clear operations with the 4th division?"

"Technically yes, since the Vice Captain is off grounds at the moment, it has left me in charge. What did you need, Ebara-san?" I asked him while looking up from my desk.

He seemed to smile as if he just gained a victory. He laid his paper on my desk before me. 'Clearance For Hair Follicle Re-growth Request' it said on the paper.

"Ebara-san, the 4th division is overstressed right now. I can't clear this just for your hair to grow back faster. Can't you think of something more useful to do with your time?"

"What can be more important than my health?" He whined and pretended to whimper.

"Ebara Raku, your duty now is to assist Taro Shino in the cafeteria. Please take the rest of your orders from him today," I informed him with a serious tone.

"You may outrank me, but you cannot order me around! I'm probably much stronger than you! You're only getting special treatment because of your inappropriate relationship with the Vice Captain." His voice was shrill like a woman's!

"Which relationship is inappropriate, exactly?" A voice could be heard coming from the doors.

"Bya… Senpai! Welcome back," I chuckled lightly. I'm so glad he's back before lunchtime. Maybe we can eat something together.

"Ebara, why are you here?"

"I needed this cleared," Ebara said as he snatched the clearance paper off my desk. He held it up in front of Byakuya's eyes.

"Even if that is signed by one of us, Captain Unohana's division has been overworked as it is. I cannot allow patients to enter their walls at this time." Byakuya was stern was he spoke. I like it when Byakuya is stern with people… I can't tell why though. Maybe it's the way his voice sounds, or the way his eyes look, but I think that's one of the things I do like about him.

"Hmph!" Ebara stomped his feet as he exited the main office.

"Ebara wasn't bothering Hisana-chan too much, was he?" Byakuya asked me in a tender voice.

"I'm fine," I sighed while feeling some relief. "Kizaki has been a big help so far."

Kizaki was sitting silently at Byakuya's desk, filling out papers, completely ignoring the events that have been transpiring.

"I decided to stop by to see how you were doing." Byakuya said, with a quick glance at Kizaki before turning his attention back towards me. "It seems that you are all right. I have some things I need to get back to, excuse me."

Byakuya left the office to leave me in charge of things once again. I sighed again, only this time dejectedly. I wish he could have stayed a little longer, but it would be selfish of me just to want him near where I could see him. It might be as selfish as Ebara wanting to take the 4th division's time to grow back his own hair. We're both idiots. I'm sure I'll be able to spend some time with Byakuya soon. I should be patient and wait for things to get settled.

Kizaki and I walked towards the cafeteria. He has been quiet for most of the day; I wonder what could be wrong.

"Ebara is pretty stupid." I opened our conversation with that comment.

"He's always been," Kizaki said without looking at me.

That killed our conversation for the next five minutes. We entered the cafeteria that was only half full. I grabbed a couple salmon flake onigiri, and a bowl of miso soup. Kizaki only got a bowl of rice with one pickled plum. He ate his meal in silence. There was something on his mind, but I didn't know what to say to him. He's not the kind of person who could just talk about what's bothering him.

The normally rough looking face was softened with emotion, and his dark eyes contained the look of thought and reflection. Kizaki was usually an energetic guy, with a fiery attitude and strong reactions. Now he seemed like a passive, indifferent person who isolated himself from the world around him.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked him straight out. I don't think I can be delicate with him.

"Nothing," He said in a tired voice. I expected him to be a little mad or annoyed with my question. But instead my words barely garnered a response.

"You've been quiet today," I pointed out.

"I've been kind of tired lately. I wanted my team to rest, so I've been picking up some of their duties the past couple days. And now today the Captain and Vice Captain are busy, so I've been helping you out." He spoke while holding back a yawn.

"Ah, sorry, you've being overworked because of us," I apologized lightly.

"Not really, being 4th seat gives you more authority and responsibilities than a 6th seat. The months when we didn't have a 4th seat or a 5th seat were hard, and we lost our old 3rd seated officer too. The 13th gets a lot of human realm assignments, so it seems like we always suffer some losses. I know there are other divisions that lose their members yearly. This year for the 13th division has been particularly bad in terms of the loss of members. Captain Ukitake, he takes our losses very personally. Sometimes, I want to help carry some of that weight." He was remorseful, and seemed honest about the things he was stating.

"And that's why you've been working harder than ever?" I was astonished with what he just said.

"Yeah, it's something like that." His smile was sort of sad. He was obviously depressed and couldn't disguise it.

I bit my bottom lip, unable to think of what else to say. I don't think I'm the kind of person who can understand the feelings of others. I never considered that Kizaki can feel the way he does, even though people think of Kizaki Tanaka as a rough guy, he's really more thoughtful and considerate of other people than he lets on. He must be the type of person who only acts strong for the sake of others.

"If Kizaki-kun is working hard to help out the 13th division, then I'll be working hard too." I unconsciously did a fist pump with my right hand.

"What are you talking about? You came into work earlier than I did, and I live in the dorms on the grounds here. You've been working hard today too… you've completed twice the amount of paperwork than I have, and it's only the middle of the day," he sighed to himself.

"I'm used to paperwork, and I write fast," I said in my defense.

"With all of the work that you do, and with the fighting skills that you have, I can see why Ukitake chose you to be his 3rd seat." He smiled, revealing some of his teeth.

I found myself blushing at Kizaki's last comment. I know that there were a number of people who believed that I did not deserve to be the 3rd seated officer. _I was one of them._ But to hear that someone other than Byakuya, Ukitake, Yoruichi or Urahara believing that I was meant to be a 3rd seated officer was kind of embarrassing.

"I'm… really no good at all, you see…" I started to say.

"Kazehana Hisana is really great," Kizaki suddenly announced with a much too loud voice!

Other shinigami who were in the cafeteria started to stare at our table.

"I can say it, that I'm glad that you're our 3rd seat." He smiled again at me.

His smile was so friendly, it looked very natural. It made me think about how Byakuya didn't have a friendly or natural looking smile. I didn't realize that I was staring at Kizaki's face, or that he was staring at mine. I looked back down and my unfinished onigiri and continued to eat, chewing with my lips pressed tightly together so no rice will accidently fall out or slip out. It has a habit of doing that.

"Is that any good?" he asked me.

I waited to swallow before answering, "Of course, you should get one too."

We continued with the rest of our workday, and it seemed that none of the captains would be returning to their divisions anytime today. Before the end of the workday, messengers from the 5th division sent out a notice to all divisions:

'_All Shinigami Captains of the Gotei 13 shall undergo isolated interviews conducted by General Mayaz Zoun of Hell's army. All captains will not be released until all interviews are completed. All orders from the Central 46 chambers are currently suspended due to Hell's investigation of the War with the Quincy.'_

"Does that mean we'll be captainless for a while?" I was nervous about the news.

"It could be for another few days, but I don't think it'll be bad. Captain Ukitake has been gone on missions before, and his health has been poor, so Vice Captain Kuchiki usually takes up most of the work. If we focus on work, we should be fine." Kizaki was calm as he spoke.

Even though Kizaki felt confident about our current situation, I was still concerned. All captains are isolated and the orders from the Central 46 have been frozen. Other than the shinigami duties being taken care of in the human realm and work being completed in Seireitei, the war, our captains and our command are now stuck in a suspended state. Even if Hell's investigation is important, it's crippling to the Soul Society for them to do something like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

A/N: Another special thanks to –xSilver-Wingsx- for Beta Reading this chapter~!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_The Shihouin manor seems so far right now, _I sighed to myself while leaving the main office. The time was already past 10 pm, and my right wrist feels sore from writing. Not to mention my dry, red eyes. I wandered around the 13th division headquarter grounds, debating on whether to go back to the manor on the other side of Seireitei to rest or to stay at the lodgings here. Even with the speed of Shunpo, it is quite a long distance. I walked to the Hell Butterfly room to send off a message: 'I will be staying at the 13th division lodge overnight.'

The cafeteria on grounds is an all hours one. Because shinigami stationed here have different shifts full time, and need to eat whenever they get a break. Tonight's dinner was beef curry with rice. _Yay?_ I shouldn't expect the same quality food here compared to the food at the Shihouin manor. My stomach welcomed the food regardless, though it did take me a full half hour just to finish the large serving. Hmm, I still don't know where the 'ladies only' bathhouse is. There's nothing but men present in the cafeteria, there's no way I could ask them.

I'll just find it on my own then. As I was walking through the endless hallways, I recalled that one time I walked in on Byakuya while he was using one of the baths_. Ah… those body lines. No, Hisana, you shouldn't be thinking about such a perverted thing when your division really needs your leadership and guidance!_ Still lost on the very big division grounds, I walked by Shitaya Yuji, who's still the 15th seated officer. His red hair seemed to be a little longer than when I first met him.

"Good evening, Shitaya-san," I said with a small head bow.

"Kazehana-kun, you're still on the grounds?" He asked me with a bored expression. _He's not interested at all in what I'm going to say!_

"Yes, I'm going to be staying in the lodge after I find the ladies' onsen." I tried to sound upbeat.

"You don't even know where that is?" He narrowed his eyes at me coldly.

"No, I never had to use it before," I said while shaking my head. "I was planning on wandering until I smelled some steam."

"And what if you walk in on some men?" He raised the tension in his voice.

I blushed heavily for a moment before saying, "I would apologize!"

"…Right. Well, I think I would like to protect the privacy of those guys, so I'll just show you the way. But you better not forget it." There was something about the disdain in his voice that reminded me that Shitaya did not like me. It's like that with some of the other seated members and Kizaki has only warmed up to me in the past month or so.

Sometimes, I just can't ignore how much I've been resented. I don't care much for the endless amount of women that despise me because of my closeness with Byakuya. But for the people in my own division to continue to resent me is something that bothers me. I'm aware that a majority think of me as a 'child' based on my age, but they need to recognize that living and breathing humans age and mature at a much faster rate. I mean, I could have gotten married by now if I was still living. I could have been ready for my first child by this month.

I can't hold their ignorance against them, especially if they were born in the Soul Society and know nothing about a human's life. But it doesn't give them the freedom to blatantly judge me by my age and circumstances.

I couldn't hold back my sigh. Thinking about the lack of respect people and the distain some people actually have for me is depressing! What can I do to get my division members to like me?

_'How about, not being an idiot who can only work hard?''_ Rei's voice was snide.

"Shut up, Rei!" I snarled loudly.

"Huh?" Shitaya stopped his pace to look for the 'Rei' I was speaking to.

"My zanpakuto is being weird right now. It can hear all of my thoughts and sometimes, it replies to some of them." I frowned while making minimal eye contact with him.

"What did your zanpakuto say to you?"

"It's classified information." I smiled falsely.

"But you would tell Vice Captain Kuchiki Byakuya what your zanpakuto said?"

"Tell him what Rei says?" I frowned as much as my face could frown.

I paused while Shitaya shrugged and continued walking. I thought about some of the things that Rei has said. All of her little comments here and there. And her repeating some of the seriously perverted things that Yoruichi-san has said.

"Tell him? There are some things that I will never tell Vice Captain Kuchiki," I said while chuckling loudly.

"Never tell him what?" A familiar voice asked.

Under a clear autumn night sky, I realized two things: one, Shitaya led me to the private outdoor Men's bathhouse, and two, Byakuya heard my "_I'll never tell the Vice Captain, tehehe"_ comment very clearly!

Obviously, I didn't know what to say first. It was either going to be, 'Shitaya! You ass!' or 'Byakuya-kun, what are you doing here? This is the ladies' onsen!' Though there's no way I could even fool him about that. It looks like Byakuya has already finished taking his bath. He wore his white kimono loosely on his muscular body; exposing him from waist to chest. Just the sight of him caused me to instinctively tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Don't tell me that…" Byakuya's face started to redden as he pulled on the open part of his kimono, "Hisana-chan came here to peek again."

"I'm not here to peek at you! The last time I got lost and it was an accident. I apologized! Besides, _don't you think that we are even on that?_" I spoke forcefully. Byakuya's smooth white skin was already pink from the bath he took, but he seemed to gain even more color! "I'm looking for the _womens' only_ bathhouse since I'm going to staying on grounds overnight. Shitaya-san told me he would lead me there, but instead he's led me here."

"The bathhouse for women is further ahead," Shitaya pointed in a random direction.

"I'd rather have our 3rd seat take her bath as soon as possible so she can rest. I'll lead her rest of the way." Byakuya seemed to return to his normal, serene state.

"Very well then, Vice Captain Kuchiki." Shitaya didn't hide the fact that he seemed a little annoyed.

Just as Shitaya was walking away, Byakuya added, "And, if you see any other of seated officers, please inform them that there will be a meeting tomorrow morning at 9."

The red haired man only nodded before walking off into the night. I could tell by Byakuya's energetic eyes that he was curious about something. And his eyes are naturally dull and uninterested looking most of the time. Is he going to ask me about what I meant by, 'I'll never tell the Vice Captain' comment? No, he isn't that bold. But Byakuya does tend to pry. He'll probably ask Yoruichi-san once she's released from the Hell Shinigami's custody. She might say something embarrassing about me, or she just might completely fabricate something just for her own amusement.

I think I should tell him, or at least hint that there are things that he shouldn't hear.

"About what I was saying earlier," I started to speak while following Byakuya down a garden path.

His body seemed to stiffen a little.

"I was telling Shitaya that my zanpakuto makes inappropriate comments all of the time and that I couldn't possibly repeat some of the things that Rei said."

Byakuya kept walking silently.

"And Shitaya-san assumed that I would tell you anything that Rei says. And I told him he was wrong. And that there are some things I'd never tell you about that. I mean, I really doubt that you want to know what Rei said about you and your bodylines. I mean, totally perverted stuff ah-ha-ha."

"I do want to know what your zanpakuto says about me."

"No, you don't."

"A zanpakuto's thoughts, strengths and personality are a mirror of the owner."

"Yeah, a mirror, the image is backwards."

He smirked widely, "Is that so? Are your own thoughts about me only pure?"

"I want to say, 'as pure as snow', but I have bad memories with snow, because I bled to death on snow... at least I think I bled to death. It could have been the poison arrows that did the trick. But it's not like I would have survived even if I wasn't hit by those arrows. The way was I slashed in the stomach while I was fighting caused some of my intestines to spill out. I remember staggering into an empty part of forest near the battle, vainly trying to tuck them back in with my fingers. And I fell face down on the snow, bleeding and in a lot of pain. It was so cold, but I didn't go numb, I didn't have the strength to move or even scream. Dying like that was terrible."

Byakuya only stared sadly at my face.

"So I want to say that my thoughts are much more pure than snow. Snow can be easily corrupted by footsteps or urination, or in my case, a bleeding corpse whose guts were oozing out. I am the woman whose thoughts are purer than that."

"Hisana, do you know where the lodging is on grounds?"

"Yeah, that eastern section… area of the division."

"There are special dormitories that are reserved only for seated officers. There is a room available for the 3rd seated officer at all times. Toyoguchi used to reside there."

"Toyoguchi Katsuki?"

"His items have been removed from the room soon after his passing. A few of the items have been passed onto other division members, according to his wishes."

"He had a will?"

"Serving as a Shinigami is a dangerous occupation. Of course he had a will."

"Maybe I should write up my will, even though I don't have much to pass on myself."

"What would it say?"

"Everything to Kazehana Rukia."

He stood near the entrance of the 'Womens' Only' bathhouse.

"I'll wait until you're finished."

"I'm sure I can find the room on my own. I don't want Byakuya-kun to trouble himself."

"You're room is next to mine." He smiled almost devilishly. What is HE planning?!

"Well, better get myself washed up then."

In the bath, I thought about the ever increasing scandal that is occurring between me and Byakuya. More resentment would come pouring in, and more disdain from Seireitei's unmarried shinigami women's association. Or whatever it's called.

Byakuya was now leading me to the dorm that is reserved for seated officers. And he was very right about his large room being located next to my room. And my room seemed to be half the size of his. And to my horror, the rooms were conjoined! What kind of setup is this, exactly?

"Why is there a door that connects your room with mine?"

"I am not present very often at the lodge, so I had a door installed that Toyoguchi could use."

"And that's why there's no lock?"

"Why would a lock be necessary?" He asked innocently.

"_For me!" _I squealed loudly.

"I won't vulgarly invade your privacy if that's what you believe." He sighed quickly.

"Well, I'm pretty tired from today." I stretched while yawning.

_He nodded._

"And I'm going to change into sleepwear now." I crossed my arms tightly.

_He nodded again._

"So shoo, scoot." I shooed him away and out of my room.

"I'll be back." He promised with a creepy looking stare that struck fear inside of me. _Byakuya-kun, are you really that kind of villain?_

I changed quickly into an oversized powder blue kimono. It was a man's kimono and a foot of the fabric was draped across the floor. I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. Wearing a kimono this big makes me look like a child! My face is still so girlish. My nose is too small. My eyes are too big. My lips aren't full enough. And my chest? Laughable!

I pulled out the futon from the closet and the single blanket and pillow that went with it. First of all, the futon that Toyoguchi left was disgusting! It had stains and lots of wear and tear! The blanket was just as pathetic with an equal amount of food and blood stains. And the pillow? I want to stop touching this. I discarded it on the floor. _This is terrible!_ I thought Toyoguchi was well liked in the division before he died. And this is how he slept at night? Ugh, this is absolutely vile!

I kicked Toyoguchi's old pillow across the room and it conveniently rested at Byakuya's feet.

"What are you-?"

"It's smelly and gross." I scowled harshly at the 'sleeping items'.

Byakuya only stared at the discarded items as I laid face down on the floor.

"I don't need it." I said defiantly.

"Hisana-chan," Byakuya said while knelling down beside me, "you can sleep in my room if you want. My futon and other items are clean."

_  
"That's not what I was hinting at all," _I spoke under my breath. "I was hoping if you could tell me where to find laundry place where I can get a fresh futon and blanket. I would be fine with that."

"It should be fine enough for you to sleep next to me. And it is the 4th division that covers the laundering of clothing and other items; it would be too far for you to walk at this late hour." He listed the reasons why sharing a futon with him was the better idea.

"…"

"Come on," He said in a gentle sounding voice.

There's only one problem with sharing a futon with Byakuya. We're completely unsupervised! Before, in the past, there was always someone around to interrupt and stand in between us. But at this moment, there's no Yoruichi that will slide open the doors suddenly, no pesky Kuchiki Ryusuke jumping at us, not even a little Urahara poking his nose into our business. We are truly alone and responsible for our future actions. And I'm really afraid of 'going too far' with him. I'm really concerned because Byakuya tends to stare at me with such angst in his eyes. As if he wanted to have everything for me. When he looks at me like that, it frightens me.

Reluctantly, I rose to my feet and followed him into his room.

"I'm really tired." I said from behind him.

"You must be. I see you have been working hard lately," he commented.

"Yes, I have." I did my best to disguise my nervousness.

The very moment I laid down and pulled the blanket over me, he kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a short peck, but it wasn't a long passionate kiss either.

When he pulled himself away, I said, "Byakuya-kun?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Good night," I said while placing one finger on his lips.

He smiled underneath my touch while he mouthed, '_Good night'_.


End file.
